The Story With No Name
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: When TJ makes WordGirl realize that her love will never feel the same, she goes into a deep depression, eventually becoming a shell of the girl we all used to know. But eventually, maybe a certain half-rat man will bring her back to her former glory. 2BrainsxWordGirl


The Story With No Name

**The reason behind the title is that I really couldn't think of a good one. If anyone, anyone at all would give me an idea... Please?**

**Anyway, the reason behind the plot is a bit strange. Originally it would have been a Kim Possible, or a Powerpuff Girls fic. But then I listened to 'All Too Well' by Taylor Swift on my iPod, and I realized that I've been neglecting the WordGirl/Two-Brains fans. And if you listened to it, you would know that this line makes you imagine Two-Brains confessing to WordGirl:**

**'I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still tryin' to find it...'**

**And that's why I decided to convert the fic into WG. :P I DON'T CARE IF IT MAKES SENSE OR NOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I don't own WG.**

Becky Botsford, age 21, clad in her WordGirl uniform, skipped happily down the sidewalk to a familiar destination, though not for the usual reason.

She was headed down to Doctor Two-Brains's lab. She had called the day before, begging to talk to him. He had agreed, though wondering what she had to tell him that was so important.

Her happiness only increased with every step. She _knew_ he had to feel the same. That was why she intended to tell him today... Though Huggy had had to call and berate her for putting it off for so long.

Captain HuggyFace had been called back to Lexicon with no explanation just two years ago. She'd been offered the chance to go as well, but had denied, knowing she was needed here. They still talked over an intergalactic phone nearly every night, and lately their conversations had focused on her feelings for the Doctor.

Anyway, as she got closer and closer to the destination, she listed more and more reasons in her mind why he would feel the same. Some may say that she was preparing to persuade him, in case he rejected her. But the thought of rejection hadn't even crossed her mind; It was just a way to pass time on her way there.

Not even a quarter of a mile from the warehouse, she bumped into TJ. Literally.

"Oh! Sorry, uh... Civilian!" she tried. Her family still didn't know about her secret identity.

"WordGirl!" TJ cried, but didn't faint. He had matured over the years. He still loved and respected WordGirl, but at least he'd stopped acting like a little schoolgirl whenever she showed up in her outift.

Becky shifted uncomfortably before trying to walk past him. He let her, but then quickly followed like a lost puppy.

So much for 'matured'.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" he begged. She shook her head.

"No, sorry. I'm going to see Doctor Two-Brains"

"What did he do!? Did he steal that new cheese at the... Grocery Store?" TJ asked. He knew he was being ridiculous, after all the Doctor usually stole much worse cheeses than those at the store, unless he was REALLY desperate.

"No. I have to tell him that I love him" Becky responded simply. TJ's jaw dropped.

"_What?! _You can't just tell him that! He could totally use it against you!" he shouted, flailing his arms about like a madman.

"He wouldn't do that" she said. _Would he?_

"Are you _kidding me?!_ He could use it to get you to join him, or never arrest him again! Or he could just flat-out break your heart"

Becky bit her lip, trying to ignore his painful words, but it was hard.

"Or he could feel the same" she pointed out, but it came out like a small squeak. She was beginning to lose faith.

"Yeah, but what are the chances of THAT?" TJ rolled his eyes, completely oblivious to the small tears rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Becky couldn't stand it. She spun around and flew off, sobbing the entire time as she went to her spaceship hideout.

She didn't go there often since Huggy had left, it felt so empty. But she just had to go there.

She ran inside, and opened the door to a secret closet. Inside the closet, was another closet with a keypad. She put in a code, and the door opened. She went into the secret room.

Inside the room was a small perch. On the perch was a scrapbook. A scrapbook with pictures of both Two-Brains and Steven.

She opened it up, willing herself to smile at the happy moments when he was Steven, trying to laugh at the funny moments when he was Two-Brains.

But she couldn't. Her heart ached too much. So much had been realized in the past ten minutes.

She realized that she was never going to have her feelings reciprocated. She knew that he would always hate her, ever since that damn experiment decided to screw up his mind.

And she was furious with herself for ever thinking that he could love her back, angry that she believed there was still some of the old Steven beneath that old evil rat.

As the fury with herself set in, she began to destroy the book in her rage. She shredded the pictures, the pages, even the cover. And when she still felt angry, she stormed out of the secret room to just demolish anything she could get her hands on.

Hours later, she wasn't sure how long, her rage subsided, and she was left with nothing but sorrow. She sank to the ground, leaning against the walls, and cried to her heart's content.

**Feel free to take some torches and pitchforks to destroy TJ for making our favorite heroine think such horrid things.**


End file.
